


Viselkedjetek rendesen

by nayrria



Category: 6 hét a világ - Róbert Katalin
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Road Trips
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:42:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22130482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nayrria/pseuds/nayrria
Summary: "– Miért is megyünk le Szegedre? Könnyebb meglepni őket, ha nincsenek a világ másik végén – mutatott rá Zsombor, de Milán csak a szokásos, kapd be a faszom pillantásával felelt.Zsombor elvigyorodott.– Így jobb – felelte Milán."
Relationships: Milán/Zsombor





	Viselkedjetek rendesen

Zsombor nem tudta, mikor mondott igent Milán hülye ötletére, valahol a közös musical éneklés után, de a földön fetrengős alvás előtt. Mindenesetre most itt ült Milánnal a szájbakúrt MÁV-on, még csak nem is a klímás IC kocsiban. Volt vagy negyvenöt fok, sütött rájuk a nap, mert persze, hogy Milán szerint ez lett (volna) az árnyékos oldal.

Spoiler: nem ez volt.

Zsombor segge alatt kérlelhetetlenül gyűlt az izzadtság. Persze a fészkelődés is csak annyit ért, hogy Milán vetett rá egy érdeklődő pillantást. Most mit csináljon, dugjon fel magának egy dezodort?

Azt Milán biztos értékelné.

Ha már Milán, nos, Milán sem bírta jobban a hőséget, a szűk póló ráizzadt a mellizmaira, a hasára, és Zsombor nem bírt másra gondolni, csak az erős testre, a karra, amivel Milán az ágyban mindig magához öleli előadás után.

Milán kortyolt a kulacsából, aztán a pólójával megtörölte az arcát.

Zsombor meg megengedte magának, hogy kicsit még azokra az izmokra gondoljon.

Mocsok jó érzés volt.

– Miért is megyünk le Szegedre? Könnyebb meglepni őket, ha nincsenek a világ másik végén – mutatott rá Zsombor, de Milán csak a szokásos, _kapd be a faszom_ pillantásával felelt.

Zsombor elvigyorodott.

– Így jobb – felelte Milán.

Ha Milán azt mondta, akkor biztos így volt jobb. Na, persze, de Zsombor sem tagadhatta, hogy miként gyorsul a szívverése, miként kapja el őket a közös nevetés, ahogy közeledtek Mátéék szállásához.

– Melyik az ő ablakuk? – kérdezte Zsombor, amikor Milán megállt, és megszemlélte az apartmanházat.

– Első emeleten a középső, ahol fel van kapcsolva a lámpa – mondta Milán széles mosollyal, és megnyalta a száját. – Bia szedte ki belőlük ezt az elengedhetetlen infót.

Milán megőrjítette, a nyárral, a szűk pólóval, és a visszafogott, de mégis mindenhol jelen lévő parfümjével. El akart menni innen, és az mindegy is, hogy hova, a Tisza partjára vagy a vasútállomásra, mindegy, csak legyen kettesben Milánnal.

Zsombor nyelt egyet, és Milán rávigyorgott. Persze, hogy tudta a mocsok!

– Ha nem bánod, a szájamat most másra fogom használni – jelentette ki Milán, ahogy megveregette a vállát, aztán elindította rajta a zenét.

Nyilván a Jézus Krisztus Szupersztárral kezdték. Egy kis nosztalgia, röhögött Milán, és Zsombor helyeselt. A szerenádozás végül nem is tűnt rossz ötletnek, talán, mert Milán végig a vállán tartotta a kezét, vagy azért, mert Kolla ablakban felbukkanó, zavart képét élmény volt látni.

– Mi a faszt csináltok? – kérdezte Kolla.

Milán leállította a telefonján a zenét.

– Énekelünk nektek – kiabálta Zsombor. – Értékelhetnéd jobban a tehetségünket, és a kedvességünket.

– Sőt, rendesek vagyunk, mert még választhattok is következő számot. Maradjunk ennél – emelte fel a telefonját Milán csibészes mosollyal az arcán. – Vagy térjünk át másra?

Kolla sóhajtott.

– Jó, de miért énekeltek nekünk? – kérdezte végül csendes megadással, mint a tragikus hős, amikor ráébred, nincs számára remény.

– Mert sosem maradtok énekelni – felelte Milán. – Mindig _elmentek_ előtte.

Kolla arckifejezésén akkor is röhögni fognak, amikor leszállnak a vonatról a Nyugatiban.

Nem volt benne biztos, hogy miért hívta fel őket Kolla, talán, nem akarta, hogy a többi vendég rájuk hívja a rendőrséget, vagy ilyesmi.

– Nincs valami kajátok? – kérdezte Zsombor, és benézett az összes, sajnos, üres, szekrénybe. – Éhen halok, tudom, hogy az izmos fiú elél fehérjeszeleten, de én kurvára nem.

– Hozunk valamit– mondta hirtelen Nelli, és megrángatta Kolla karját. – Láttam, egy éjjelnappalit a sarkon.

– Viselkedjetek rendesen – mondta Kolla, aztán rájuk zárta az ajtót.

Hallotta, ahogy Nelli és Kolla léptei elhalkulnak a folyosón.

Milán nyújtózott egyet, a póló felgöndörödött a hasánál, és Zsombor elvigyorodott.

– Nekem van egy ötletem, hogy _viselkedhetnénk rendesen._

– Igazán? – kérdezte Milán, és átölelte Zsombor vállát, aztán amikor Zsombor lélegzete elakadt a csóktól, a fenekére csúsztatta a kezét.

Zsombor felnyögött.

– Mit szólsz ehhez? – Milán játszott vele. A segge után, a már meredező farkát vette a kezébe, és finoman megszorította. – Tetszik?

– Csináld már, a kurva életbe, Milán!

És Milán engedelmeskedett, letérdelt elé, lehúzta róla a nadrágot, az alsónadrágot, és a szájába vette.

Nem fogja sokáig bírni. Nem is tudott másra gondolni, mert Milán ajka, nyelve figyelmet kért tőle, és ő nyögött, hörgött, Milán vállát fogta, a haját húzta. A rohadt életbe!

– Kurva jó vagy – ismételgette.

Milán mondott valamit, de nem számított, úgysem volt értelmes, úgy a farkával a szájában, de bizsergett tőle a farka, az egész teste. Ennyi volt. Figyelmeztetni akarta Milánt, hogy bele fog élvezni a szájába, de a teste, a hangszálai nem engedelmeskedtek.

Hörgött, zihált, és a falnak dőlt.

Milán megnyalta a száját.

– A helyedben felöltöznék, mielőtt visszaérnek Kolláék – mondta vigyorogva.


End file.
